To Seek a Secret
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS FANFIC IS PROPERTY OF SIMMER!! DO NOT STEAL MY CHARACTERS OR PLOTLINE OR I WILL TELL AN ADMIN! Please do not edit yourself, tell me in the comments about spelling and grammar errors. Thank you. ''This fanfic is mature. You have been warned. Introduction and 'Blurb' HI there! Welcome! I hope you enjoy my story :D! --------- ''Canyon grew up alone in the desert as a dragonet, until he was found by a dragon of the name Coyote. Coyote taught Canyon amazing fighting skills and gave him his knife. That was years ago. Now Canyon wanders the deserts, and in his travels he has heard of a weapon being made. Canyon has made it his mission to delay the building of the weapon and steal the plans, hopefully finding a way to destroy the weapon. But on his journey to the site, he will meet some strange dragons, some of them terribly dangerous. Can Canyon succeed in his quest? Or will these strange enemies win against him? Prologue This is stupid.I'm a warrior and a soldier, not a pearl gatherer.''A green SeaWing was swimming along the sea floor, a sour expression on her face. She had a pouch draped over her side, and was digging into clam-shells and pulling out shining pearls, placing them in the pouch. Her name was Posidonia, and she had no idea how she got stuck in pearl duty. Posidonia swam forward another couple meters, to find another clam on the sea floor. She wedged it open, and removed a shining pearl. With a bad tempered sigh, she shoved it into her pouch. Suddenly, Posidonia felt her pouch disappear, and the bubbles from a fast moving dragon tickled her snout. She spun around, snarling, to see a SeaWing with really quite ugly green-brown scales swimming away with the pouch of pearls. Without a second thought Posidonia gave chase. ''I did not collect those stupid pearls for them to be stolen! "Hey! Come back! Those are valuable pearls!' Posidonia flashed, even though the dragon was not looking in her direction. Yet she was a fast swimmer, and it took her only seconds to catch the theif. She tackled him aside, trying to wrestle the pouch out of his talons. She felt a kick on her stomach. Oh ho. So you 'wanna play rough there? Fine, lets play rough!! ''Posidonia slashed sharp claws across the dragon's face, and didn't hesitate to clock him over the head with her tail, sending him spinning toward the sea floor. Posidonia pinned him there, and flashed, "Time to give up, Sea Mold. I'll take that" she snatched the pouch away, and was about to leave when she heard a metallic ''Shaziiing Before Posidonia had a moment to recognise the sound, she felt a dagger slip between her ribs. She cried out, sending bubbles floating to the surface. Looking down, Posidonia saw a gleaming blade shoved into her chest, and her vision began to flicker. The green SeaWing began to sink, wings flopping and leaving a trail of crimson blood in the water. Her dying talon released the pouch, and the thief grabbed it. He leant close to Posidonia and flashed at her, "Beware the weapon and those who support it, or others will face the same fate as you." With her dying breath, Posidonia pulled the dagger from her chest, releasing a fresh stream of blood, and slashed the blade across her killer's eye. The last thing she heard were his screams, before she went limp for the last time. Chapter 1- No Rest for The Weary Canyon spun his dagger around in his talons seeing it catch the light of the setting sun on the horizon. The light made the tip of the blade blood red, as if still soaked in the blood it had shed. Dust swirled over the sand dunes and threatened to blind the orange SandWing sitting on a fallen cactus, shaved of its prickles. His yellow-streaked crest swayed slightly in the breeze that was barely there. Two carved wooden hoops clicked together in the SandWing's right ear. Canyon's scales were streaked with dirt, but the colour made for good camoflage, and he couldn't waste precious water bathing. Canyon's stomach grumbled in complaint of his days without food. Looks like I'd better catch something. ''He thought, gazing around the desert with hard black eyes. ''But what prey animal in it's right mind would be out here? ''A lizard shuffled out of the sand, saw Canyon, and tried to escape. Canyon threw his dagger at the reptile and caught it straight through the heart, pinning it to the ground. He smiled wryly at the dead lizard. ''Looks like you were insane then, my friend. ''Canyon allowed himself a dry throated chuckle, before picking up his prey and pulling the dagger from it's chest. He ate the meal in a few quick bites. ''Hardly enough to sustain me for long, but its the best I can do out here. Canyon stood up off the shaved cactus and stretched weary legs. His claws sank into the sand and tossed grains into the wind when he began to walk. His sheathed dagger bumped against his ankle. A fly drifted in front of his face, and Canyon swiped it away. He grabbed his waterskin from around his neck and took a long drink. He weighed the case in his talon. Hm. I'm running a bit low. Guess I'll be heading toward the nearest oasis. ''Canyon altered his path to head in the vaugue direction that he assumed led to some sort of water pool. ---- By the time Canyon could see the water glittering at the edge of his vision, night was starting to fall. ''Better fill up my waterskin, then find a place to sleep. ''He glided over small patches of ground, yet he could not fly far as a result of his missing tail. How he cursed that snake. How he wished that he could have stabbed it as easily as a dragonet as he could have now, before it had bitten his tail and forced him to remove the limb. Canyon filled his waterskin at the oasis, taking a drink of his own from the fresh water. He turned around, and headed for a palm tree. ''It's near water, its shaded from the sun, but there will be a lot of dragons here as its a place to get water in the desert. But I can defend myself. ''With that thought on his mind Canyon settled under the tree trunk. A second later a NightWing wearing a hooded cloak exploded out of the bushes. He had two IceWing legs and one SkyWing leg, the other was missing. When his hood fell back Canyon saw two beautiful blue eyes. The NightWing was pinning Canyon so he couldn't reach his dagger, and began screeching. "The weapon!!! They're building the weapon!! All of Pyrrhia will die if you don't destroy the weapon!" "What weapon!" Canyon yelled back at the seemingly insane dragon. "THE weapon!!! The weapon the weapon! Its underground on the MudWing kingdom border! Take the plans!! The weapon the weapon!" The NightWing barely managed to choke out the instructions, as his voice was horse from shouting. "You must destroy the weapon Canyon! The weapon the weapon!!!" "How do you know my name? And why me?" Canyon's head was spinning. He could feel the truth behind the NightWing's words, and it scared him. But the NightWing swiped Canyons dagger and stabbed himself through the heart. With his dying breath he uttered, "Death... is coming..... unless you.... destroy... ''it. ''The weapon..." Chapter 2- No Peace for The Killer The seemingly crazy dragon's words weighed on Canyon's mind days after the actual event. He had been so disturbed that night that he hadn't thought to bury the dragon, and left him laying on the sand, his blood leaking toward the oasis. Canyon had fled then, and spent the night out in the open. Even now, three days after, Canyon felt sick with sudden responsibility. He was jumpy and detached, on the verge of becoming as crazy as the dead dragon who had caused it. Now, in the midday sun, Canyon held a dead lizard in his talon. Four more lay on the sand before him. He had found a whole family and managed to kill all but one, but his luck failed to reach him. Sighing, Canyon breathed a light flame, gently cooking the lizard he was holding. He ate the small creature. It was a small meal, but he couldn't bring himself to eat any more. ''What is WRONG with me? ''Canyon wondered in frustration. He growled deeply and kicked sand over the pile of uneaten lizards by his talons. Immediately feeling bad for the waste of valuable food, Canyon brushed them off and placed them on the rock he had been sitting on. Maybe a lucky wanderer like himself may find them. Canyon stood, and began to head toward the nearest town in sight, a trading outpost called Charisma. It was filled with stalls, and there were very few guards. He snorted. ''What a stupid, vunerable place. I hear it gets robbed all the time. ''Canyon recalled, as the town became less blurred in the distance and got closer. He was hoping to meet someone there, someone who might have known the crazy dragon. Or this ''weapon he spoke of in such terror. Canyon strolled into Charisma, and was immediately bombarded with dragons trying to sell things and beggars trying to take his waterskin. "Ive got the best brightsting cactus in the desert! Only ten gold pieces!" One dragon yelled. "Ive got dragonflame cactus! Great for a quick assassination!" Yelled another, with awful burns, obviously from his job. "Won't you give a poor old SeaWing some water?" Cried a dark green SeaWing, hunched over and pretending to be very old indeed. Canyon pushed through them all, heading with great determination for a bar across the street. Once her was free of the clamoring sales-dragons and beggars, he could hear drunken laughter and gunshots from inside. Canyon swung open the doors and strode to the counter, ducking a flying glass aimed at his head, which proceeded to hit another dragon and start a brawl. Once he reached the counter, ignoring the fight going on behind him, Canyon asked the ugly barmaid for a drink. "Whattaya' want? I got beer, an' I got stronger beer." Her voice sounded oddly masculine, and her words sent a quiet chuckle across the rowdy dragons inside. She smiled at Canyon grimly, showing yellowed teeth, some of which were missing. "I'll take a beer thanks. Im really here to ask about a dragon," Canyon began, as the barmaid turned to pour the drink. Somewhere in the bar, some dragon lost a bet. "Do you know of a NightWing with gorgeous blue eyes and two IceWing legs and a SkyWing leg?" The barmaid thunk-ed his drink down on the counter. "Nah mate, I ain't heard of such a dragon." She replied huskily, beginning to clean the counter with a dirty rag. Canyon chugged his drink in annoyance. He had thought that of all dragons the barmaid would know the dragon. He hadnt seemed drunk when he screamed at Canyon, but his breath had smelled of beer, and he knew he was a drinker. "Although," the barmaid continued suddenly. Canyon leaned forward. "I know someone that might. He's always challenging them NightWings, must have some sorta problem with 'em." she pointed a dirty talon to a MudWing sitting alone in the corner. Canyon thanked the barmaid and paid for his drink. Instead of responding the barmaid spat on the counter and continued cleaning. The MudWing had deep brown scales and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He breathed a plume of pungent smoke almost every half minute. A single, untouched cup of strong alcohol sat in front of him. Canyon sat before him and asked about the dragon. Meanwhile, a green SeaWing sat next to the counter, smoking and smiling evilly. When he lifted his face it would have been clear to see the patch over one eye, part of the dagger wound still showing. He left the bar, and began to fly toward MudWing territory... ---- 1 hour later, at the site of the Weapon... A green SeaWing with an eye-patch scrambled to the makeshift throne that was overlooking the building. "Sir," began the SeaWing, to a nearly invisible shape in the shadows, perched on the throne, "I have new information. That stupid black dragon with the weird legs told ''him ''about the Weapon. He knows sir!" The dark shape snarled in annoyance. "Where is he??" the Master snapped. '' ''"At Charisma! He's been sent to that MudWing, it won't take him long to find us! He'll leave tomorrow!" The SeaWing hurried. "But the Weapon is far from finished." The Master murmured inaudibly. '' ''"Sorry, Master but uh... more bad news..." The SeaWing shrank back. "WHAT NOW!!" The Master thundered. '' ''"Uh, we are running out of funding for the building of the Weapon." "WHAT?" the Master boomed, sending a jet of fire that only just missed the SeaWing. "I thought you stole those pearls and killed Posidonia!" '' ''The SeaWing ran his claws across the dagger wound on his face. "I did but... I didn't exactly capture Posidonia's body and threaten their queen... I didnt get a chance before she did ''this ''to me." The Master howled. "You are a COWARD!! This whole Weapon could be ruined because of you!! And now you must die for your disobedience." "But Master!! I would have died of blood loss if I hadn't-" His words were cut off by a scream as the Master threw a dagger through his heart. '' ''The Master watched as the green dragon died, and when he was dead called a dragon to his throne. "We must stop Canyon. Send The One Who Never Dies to meet him and kill him. NOW" The other dragon hurried away to fetch The One. A chill frosted her heart as she hurried to wake him. The Master had sent Numbing, and where Numbing went, pain followed... Chapter 3- No Mending for the Broken Numbing trod wearily through the desert. How he hated being a slave to the Master and his workers. The suns heat seemed to be melting his scales, and he did not wish to continue. I should run away. The Master could not- yes, he could. ''Numbing corrected himself. The Master was ruthless and would stop at nothing to rule all of Pyrrhia. He shook his head. ''There is no hope for this world. ''He blinked grey eyes under his hooded cloak, which was providing some protection from the blazing sun above. He stared into the seemingly endless expance of sandy desert before him. And he thought of Canyon. ''Perhaps there is a single hope, a flame in the dark... but i have been sent to destroy it. Alas, those are my orders. ''Numbing thought sadly. He had not been traveling long when Charisma came into view. ''Aha. I've found you, Hope Flame! ''Numbing mocked mentally. He could feel the enticing energy from the other dragons surrounding him. So much beautiful, fresh energy to restore his weary body. But he would have to save this for Canyon. Lucky, lucky Canyon. Numbing chuckled nastily as he swung open the doorways to a bar. He scanned the room with keen gray eyes, before he spotted Canyon talking to a MudWing. ''And now, the fun really begins... ''-----'' "I'm sorry, but your NightWing os not one I've seen before!" The grumpy MudWing rasped impatiently. Canyon had been trying to jog this stubborn MudWing's memory for a solid hour at least. The bar was starting to empty as the sun sank behind the horizon "Come ON, the barmaid says you know every NightWing around here!! You must remember!" Canyon tried again. The MudWing turned an angry eye on Canyon. 'I told ya already, I dont know-" He cut off as a cloaked IceWing wearing three chain necklaces approached their table. "Evening, gentledragons." Said the IceWing, smiling crookedly. Canyon recoiled as the IceWing spoke. His voice was awful, cracked and rasping from lack of use. "Which one of you is the annoying SandWing?" This sounded like a joke, but the dangerous tone in his voice gave him away. The MudWing chuckled and pointed a talon at Canyon, who glared at him and thought, Thanks, you cowardly armadillo. ''The IceWing turned his crooked smile to Canyon and said, "Right. Follow me" This was an order. Canyon followed the stranger hoping to have the chance to attack him outside Charisma. "Who ARE you?" Canyon asked. There was no response. Canyon noticed that the stranger was missing a hind leg. ''Odd. Once the IceWing had brought Canyon outside town, he turned around and faced him. "Hmmm" Said the IceWing in his awful voice, eyeing Canyon up and down. "Youre in good conditon.... I think Ill take your body!" Canyon didn't have time to be puzzled over the IceWing's words before he was staring unmoving into grey pools. Canyon felt his being detatch from his body, and move, but he still could not realease his gaze from those unblinking eyes. Finally, the IceWing blinked, and Canyon was freed. A wave of pain and weariness washed over him. He cried out as he fell to the ground on the side where his hind leg was now missing. He was suddenly wearing a black hooded cloak. His body felt cold and pathetic, and he just wanted to lie down and leave the world forever. But when he looked at his talons they were... pale blue? Canyon looked up in terror to see.... himself standing where the IceWing had been moments before, grey eyed and smiling crookedly. Canyon cried out in terror. ---- Numbing listened blissfully to the sound of a victims cries as his own body was stolen. He felt restored, strong and energetic. And young. Many many years younger than he really was, even though this was the body of an adult dragon. He flexed new claws, and flicked Canyons tail stump. He turned to his original body and smiled his crooked smile. "What was that you asked me before? Whats my name? Well, its Numbing," Numbing said, before adding, "But I suppose you can call me Canyon for now." He laughed at his own joke. "Yes, your body is very strong, even if you're missing a tail. So lets fix that." Numbing walked over to his body, inhabited by Canyon's being. Numbing took his cloak and necklaces and put them on. "Ill be needing these. Oh, and stop screaming, you wont WANT your body back when I'm done with it. Actually, neither will I." Without another word he strode away, leaving Canyon to figure out how to work Numbings broken body. Good luck with THAT. Chapter 4- No Pills for the Sick Numbing strolled along the desert, jumping around with energy he hadn't had for a long time. Come on, Numbing. Lets get down to business he told himself sharply. Ahead, a cactus loomed off the horizon. Perfect.. Numbing ran to it, and slammed into its prickles as hard as he could. Pain zinged across Canyon's body's scales, and Numbing gritted the body's teeth. Its all for the Master he reminded himself. Numbing spent all afternoon ruining Canyon's body, scraping and cutting and biting and burning, until the pain was too great for him to bear. Only then did he stop, and return to where Canyon was still laying in his body, unable to move and looking pathetic. Numbing could admit, though, that his body looked nice with Canyon's green eyes. He put his cloak back on his original body and stepped back, although it was hard with all the injuries he had inflicted. "Come now, SandWing, look into my eyes, don't you want your body back?" Numbing cooed. He relished in the horror in Canyons eyes as he saw his wounded body. Still, Numbing caught Canyons eyes. "My body won't seem so bad after this." He hissed. ---- The detached, swirling feeling came back to Canyon. He had lain there in the IceWing body for hours, and he had seen what had happened to his real body in that time. It was bleeding and broken, and Numbing grimaced with the pain. But still, Canyon could not resist, those eyes kept him as their captive. It was over in a moment, and Canyon was hit with a tsunami wave of pain. He collapsed to the ground, moaning, and a tear slid down his face. How had his mission gone so wrong? He had done nothing to this IceWing, and yet the torture was clearly intended. With the cracking of joints Canyon turned his head to face Numbing, who was standing up. "Ahhh" He said in his own rasping voice, "It is good to be free of that pain. Very good indeed.Good afternoon to you." Numbing began to walk away. Canyon felt rage flow through him, and he forced his limbs to stand. His whole body screamed in pain and he cried out, but still Canyon did not give up, and he was on his feet. "Numbing!" He croaked. The IceWing turned around, and his grey eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?? How are you... how did you...?" "I will remember you." Canyon growled, finding it was easier. "I will remember , and I will find you. You can't stop me. You can break every bone in my body and I will still heal, I will still stand." Numbing's gaping jaw thinned into a creepy smile. "Ha! Stubborn, are we? Ah, I think you'll find that stealing bodies is not my only power." With that, he took to the air, where Canyon could not follow. Canyon narrowed his keen eyes, and memorized which direction the IceWing had gone. He growled into the empty sky, "I will find you, and you shall pay" When the rage dimmed away a bit, all the pain came rushing back, and Canyon collapsed right on the bloodied sand, unconscious. Chapter 5- No Message for The Loved One White walls, white roof, blue bed... The continuous *beep, beep* of a machine, voices whispering, tools clinking... Fear, confusion, pain.. Canyon opened his eyes to a white painted hospital room. Posters on the walls read things like, You can do it! and Believe in yourself!. He turned his gaze to the front of the room, and saw a SandWing speaking nervously to a serious looking SeaWing wearing a pair of glasses crookedly on her snout. When the pair did not stop whispering, Canyon figured that they did not know he was awake yet, so he tuned his ears in to listen to their conversation. "...I found him in the desert, all scratched up!" "... know that already, can't you tell me..." "... there was no trace!! Is he going to..." "... yourself together!! He'll live. Only..." The SandWings eyes widened, and Canyon really wished that he could hear everything the hushed whispers were saying, not just snippets. He let out a frustrated growl by accident, and both dragons ceased their conversation and looked over at him. The SandWing's anxious expression melted away, to be replaced by relief. The SeaWing's, however, did not shift at all, her face a blank slate. She walked over to Canyons bed, taking long, heavy steps. The SeaWing stopped beside his bed, and Canyon got a closer look at her. She was a very heavyset dragon, with small wings and chubby legs. Her glasses did not sit correctly on her snout, and she wore a poker faced expression. Her scales were a deep blue, with green accents, amd her eyes were striking green and seemed to bore into him like spears. "Welcome back." The SeaWing said in a voice harder than iron, and a tone that did not sound welcoming at all. "I am Stonefish, and I am your doctor." Canyon stared at her, intimidated. "A-and I'm Sunglow, but you can call me Sun, if you like." The SandWing's voice was like a lantern of warmth, and she caught Canyon's attention with such a simple question. He tilted his head to see her better past Stonefish. Sunglow was a pretty pale pink colour, with orange highlights and scale details. She had small black sun shapes tattooed onto her largest scales, and had kind brown eyes that were warm as a flame. She wore no jewellery except for a thin gold chain around her neck with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant bumped against her cream coloured underbelly as she stepped. Canyon decided Sunglow was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen. "I'm Canyon." He introduced himself, more to Sunglow than to Stonefish, but she responded anyway. "We know. When Miss Sunlight over there was bringing you in, a dragon recognized you. An IceWing in a cloak. Mysterious fellow." "Sun''glow''" The SandWing corrected under her breath. Canyon released a growl. The 'mysterious' IceWing was clearly Numbing. And Canyon hated Numbing. "Whats-" Sunglow began, but Stonefish cut her off. "Shut up." She snapped. "You can leave now. I promised you could stay until he woke up, and now he's awake, so shove off." Sunglow flinched, and Canyon wanted to claw the blank expression right off of Stonfish's face. "Let her stay." He said, and Sunglow turned her head to look at him. Stonefish snorted. "I'' am the higher authority here, Mr.Crag." "Its ''Canyon" Canyon corrected her with a snarl, as Sunglow left the room. Stonefish waved a talon dismissively at him as she began to fiddle around with the silver tools on a bench. She selected a wicked looking blade, before putting it down again and choosing a simple thermometer. "Open wide." She instructed, and Canyon did, his mind still on Sunglow. "You look alright. You were pretty stuffed up when you got here, but you seemed to have gotten better. Yes, I am glad the creams worked..." She rambled on further about medical remedies, Canyon feeling bored. "So.. can I leave now?" He asked, his tone impatient. "No." Stonefish said briskly. "You can't walk properly yet, quite a few of your muscles were damaged. However, you may go for a trip around the hospital in this wheelchair." Stonefish pulled an ugly looking wheelchair out of a closet and presented it to her patient. "Pop your hind legs up here," she said, tapping the panel in between the wheels, "And use your forelegs to move." Canyon dragged his back legs onto the wheelchair, and placed his forelegs on the ground. It felt weird, but not as painful as walking. He was instructed to do a few laps o the room, before Stonefish allowed him into the foyer. "Dont go far!" she yelled. But Canyon knew exactly where he wanted to go. He wheeled the chair down the hallway he had heard Sunglow's light steps retreat down. Soon, he saw her pale coloured haunches. I'm going to catch up to you, and I'll never let you leave again. Chapter 6- No Claws for the Attacked Canyon talked to Sunglow for hours, and they built a bond of friendship quickly. He convinced the hospital to let her visit whenever she could. He was in hospital for a while longer, until he was finally able to leave. Canyon wasn't sorry to leave Stonefish. He had never liked the blunt, rude SeaWing, and had wished on a daily basis that she would get impaled on one of her knives. Canyon scrambled out the door, followed closely by Sunglow. He had already told her about his quest, and she wanted to come. Luckily they were close to the Mud Kingdom now, where the insane NightWing had said was the base of the Weapon. "We won't have to walk far from here," Canyon informed Sunglow, "The Mud Kingdom is a days journey. From there, we can ask Queen Moorhen if she-" "Hold on," Sunglow interrupted, "We can't just waltz into the Mud Kingdom, ask to see the Queen, and then accuse her of having in her territory a weapon being built to destroy Pyrriha! We'll have to go about this ourselves. Find another way in." Canyon realized she was right. They would have to do this alone. Canyon nodded at Sunglow, and began to walk, trying to think of a way into the Weapon base, and steal the plans. Then, Canyon thought about Numbing. The IceWing had been wearing a black cloak. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but it would hide their faces. "Sunglow, what if we wear cloaks? We won't be as obvious. We have to follow someone who works at the Weapon, though, and theres no way to distinguish them from any other kind of dragon." Canyon suggested. "I can help you with that." A small female voice came from the trees. -<>-<>-<>- The Master grew impatient. He was tired of waiting. He was ready to destroy Pyrrhia. He sat in his throne, head held in his talon absentmindedly, as a spy rambled his report. "... and it didn't raise any suspicion for me. I don't believe he posed a threat. But I killed him anyway." The spy rattled off. "Good." Murmured the Master. He liked to have his subjects be ruthless. Ruthless dragons survived. He could prove this. "... but I also saw the Flame." The Master perked up his ears, and focused his piecing eyes o the spy. "Continue." He growled. The little spy gulped. "He wasn't dead." "Good, good." Ah. The One had done his job well, he had left the Flame alive and wounded to be brought to the Master to be killed. Oh, the Master did love killing helpless dragons. "And he was walking. Coming here." "WHAT???" The One roared, shaking the throne room and making the spy collapse to the ground. ''The One didn't hurt him enough if he can walk.''The Master growled. "..So I caught him. Me and my troop. we have him and his girlfriend outside, if you like?" The Master laughed. He smiled and propped the spy's chin up on his metal claw. "Great work. I suppose you get to stay alive for today." The MudWing spy paled. "But don't bring him in. Take him to the dungeon. I need to have a word with the One. I think his loyalty might be wavering." With a bloodthirsty snarl, the Master swept off his throne and marched down the hall, swinging open the heavy doors and leaving. (Yay Chapter 6! Hope you liked it, it was fun to write. More later I promise!!! ) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)